<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unsuspecting by gleeloverklaine21</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24501550">Unsuspecting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleeloverklaine21/pseuds/gleeloverklaine21'>gleeloverklaine21</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>unplanned love [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Kiss, Hurt Lucifer (Supernatural), Hurt Sam Winchester, M/M, Protective Lucifer (Supernatural)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:55:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24501550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleeloverklaine21/pseuds/gleeloverklaine21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck "god" cleans Lucifer's grace returning it to what it once was before he took the mark and became "the devil", however when they unexpectedly show up at the bunker and Sam feels mixed feelings towards Lucifer, feelings he hasn't let himself feel since he stopped seeing Lucifer after he got out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucifer/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>unplanned love [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unsuspecting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first published Au and well as first supernatural Au, I am also Australian so I will try not to use slang. For example, a couch is a sofa.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam and Dean had just come home from a shapeshifter hunt that was long and stressful and nothing felt better to them at the moment than cracking open a nice cold beer and relaxing on the couch.</p><p>"ahh, nothing better than a cold one after a long hunt, ehh Sammy," Dean said taking a long sip of his beer while sitting down, taking off his shoes and resting his feet on the small table in front of him.</p><p>"Yeah I guess that's true, hehe," Sam said while getting up off the couch and walking towards the door.</p><p>"Oi! Sammy where ya going?" Dean called out to sam. </p><p>"Getting the door" Sam yelled back and continued walking.</p><p>"but..." Dean was cut off by the doorbell going off which was weird coz everyone that knew where the bunker was just walked in freely. "How'd you do that?" Dean asked extremely confused as to how sam knew there was someone at the door.</p><p>"Honestly I have no idea I just did I guess," Sam said while shrugging his shoulders and opening the door and what he saw was not what he thought at all, he had thought it might be some girl scouts or whatever but not this no what he saw was Lucifer standing next to chuck with guilt written all over his face. "Lucifer?" Sam asked shocked and confused.</p><p>"Heya Sammy," Lucifer said refusing to look sam in the eyes until chuck forced his head up to look at Sam while he was expecting to see hatred in sam's eyes he did not expect sam to almost be crying and in pain.</p><p>"I-I can't do this" Sam said. It took everything in him not to cry so he just left letting his tears fall he didn't even hear Dean calling him as he made his way quickly to his room.</p><p>"Sam! Sammy!" Dean yelled as Sam walked right past him seeming to not even notice the older hunter's presence. "What the hell did you say to him?" Dean demanded basically yelling at Lucifer, when Lucifer stayed quiet he turned to chuck "What the hell did your son say to Sam?" Dean asked without yelling this time.</p><p>"Look dean I swear to you alright I didn't know he would react like this I mean I know how he feels deep down but it doesn't mean I know how he'll react," Chuck said sighing looking over at Lucifer and waiting for Dean's response.</p><p>"You could have at least told me you were coming then we could have avoided this," Dean said letting them in and telling them to sit on the couch. "Wait here, I'll try to cheer Sam up enough to be able to look at him without crying," Dean said and he left for sam's room but when he got there it was empty so he went to his room remembering that when Sam got upset when they were younger he would just go to Dean's room, bed or just to Dean. Relief washed through him when he saw Sam curled up on his bed sound asleep. "Sammy, hey Sammy I hate to do this to you bud but I need you to wake up so we can talk about this," Dean whispered shaking Sam lightly. </p><p>Sam slowly started to wake up confused as to why he was in deans room at first but then everything came back to him and he started crying again clinging to Dean while he said soothing words to Sam. When Sam finally stopped crying Dean was the first to speak. </p><p>"Hey, Sam wanna tell me why you're crying?" Dean said trying to get Sam to open up to him.</p><p>"Ok," Sam said while nodding into Dean's chest.</p><p>"Yeah! cool" Dean said in a calm voice still stoking Sam's hair how he likes when he's sad. </p><p>"He um he was um," Sam said unsure of what exactly to tell Dean.</p><p>"It's ok Sam take your time, no-ones rushing you ok," Dean calmly said to Sam.</p><p>"Ok well I could basically sense that an angle was at the door I just didn't know who but when I opened the door I was flooded with it, Dean he's pure again, no more mark. Sam said slowly lifting his head to look at Dean.</p><p>"I know Sammy, I know but I didn't mean that," Dean said hoping that Sam doesn't start crying at his words.</p><p>"oh!" Sam said looking at his feet.</p><p>"Sam it's ok, it doesn't matter who you love and makes you happy I don't care just as long as you are happy," Dean said lifting Sam's chin up to face him.</p><p>"Ok well I had almost forgotten about it but the reason I hated the cage so much wasn't just because I was being tortured, I mean that was part of it but no the real reason was it was only Michael doing it he said he was doing it to punish me and to hurt Lucifer. But Lucifer wouldn't just watch, no he would constantly try to tear Michael off me and heal me instead. He would soothe me till I fell asleep in his arms and then cry when I was ripped out of them. When I felt that he was pure all I could think what that the only reason he was doing that was coz the mark set him on this path to me." Sam said crying into dean's chest again. "I-I just love h-him Dean and I'm scared that he doesn't love me back," Sam said still crying into Dean until he fell asleep.</p><p>After he was sure Sam was sound asleep he left to go talk to Lucifer. Once he found him he sat down opposite him and asked what he needed to ask. "I just want to know why?" Dean said in a calm voice that made Lucifer look up for once.</p><p>"Why what?" Lucifer questioned</p><p>"Why did you protect him from Michael, and don't get me wrong I'm glad you did I just wanna know why you did it, that's all" Dean said trying his best not to make him cry too.</p><p>"Because, because I um," Lucifer said unsure what Dean will do if he tells him how he really feels.</p><p>"Because you love him right?" Dean questioned although already knowing the answer he wanted to hear Lucifer say the words.</p><p>"Yes Dean because I love your brother, do to me what you will I deserve it," Lucifer said head hung low again so Dean couldn't see the tears forming.</p><p>"I'm not going to do anything to you till you tell Sam how you really feel, coz I can' go another moment seeing Sam this scared to love, he's scared to open up to it not because it's you but because he thinks your feelings stem from the mark and the darkness it left on you and now that it's gone he's afraid that you don't love him anymore," Dean said looking Lucifer in the eyes to see his reaction</p><p>"But I do love him, with all my heart," Lucifer said as he was looking back at Dean.</p><p>"Then go tell him you big doof," Dean said standing lucifer up and dragging him to the door of his room. "Wait here," Dean said while going in and checking if Sam was awake when he saw that he was he sat down next to the younger Winchester. "Hey Sammy there's someone that wants to talk with you, is that alright?" Dean asked Sam hoping he would say yes so he can finally see Sam smile again.</p><p>Sam nodded so Dean went to go get Lucifer but was stopped when Sam grabbed his arm. "Can you stay tho please? just for the first part, I don't know what's gonna happen," Sam asked pleadingly at Dean.</p><p>"Yeah of course," Dean said and he kissed Sam on the forehead before getting up and telling Lucifer he could come in.</p><p>"Hey Sam, I know you're scared and I know why and I wanted to tell you there isn't a reason to be I mean yeah the mark was the reason we met but I'm glad we did because," Lucifer said as he sat down on the bed and started stroking Sam's cheek. "Because I love you, Sam Winchester, in all your glory," Lucifer said brushing a stay hair out of Sam's face.</p><p>"You can go now Dean, I'm alright," Sam said while looking at dean and waiting for him to leave.</p><p>"Do you love me back?" Lucifer asked a little worried Sam is gonna say no.<br/>
Before Lucifer could say anything else sam smashed their lips together kissing Lucifer with such intensity that had them both panting when it broke. "Yes... I... Love... You... Aswell," Sam panted after each word he spoke.</p><p>"I have loved you..." before he could finish the sentence Sam kissed him again and they stayed like that just making out in Dean's bed for what felt like hours but was actually only about 2 hours. "We should probably get back, they will be worried by now," Lucifer said regretting breaking the kiss.</p><p>"No! Hold me, please Luc' just hold me for a while," Sam begged while he snuggled himself into Lucifer's lap not even waiting for a response before drifting peacefully off to sleep.</p><p>"Sleep Sam Sleep," Lucifer whispered to Sam letting him sleep while running his hands through the young Winchester's hair letting himself fall asleep comfortable and content knowing that Sam was safe in his arms. Both boys slept soundly that night, they were the most peaceful either of them has since Sam got ripped from the cage.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>